


Драбблы про мелких Винчестеров

by Lonely_Heart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для прекрасной zephyrianBoom под впечатлением от ее арта</p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/></p>
</div>
    </blockquote>





	1. Номер раз

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для прекрасной zephyrianBoom под впечатлением от ее арта
> 
>  

Дин просыпается от жалобного воя. Как будто кто-то на улице мучает кошку… Он прячет голову под подушку и честно пытается спать дальше, но не получается. Дин нехотя садится и потирает глаза.  
Большая круглая луна, висящая за окном, освещает комнату лучше любого ночника.  
На соседней кровати спит папа. На полу валяется полупустая бутылка. Дин не представляет, как можно пить эту вонючую обжигающую жидкость – один раз, пока папа не видел, он попробовал, потом долго полоскал рот водой – но после нее Джона Винчестера не разбудишь, даже если упадет шкаф.  
Дин поворачивает голову и смотрит на лежащего рядом и громко ревущего Сэмми. Так вот кто мешал ему спать!  
\- Опять обделался, засранец? – строго спрашивает Дин и хмурится.  
Сэм начинает орать еще громче.  
\- Ну, чего ты? Не реви, мужики не плачут, - уже мягче произносит Дин. – Сейчас памперс поменяю, и все будет хорошо. Вот увидишь, Сэмми.  
Дин никогда и никому не признается, что меняет грязные пеленки за братом. Но ведь это же Сэм! Да и папа не всегда рядом – пришлось научиться. Он уже тянется к памперсу, но тут Сэм затихает. Дин недоуменно смотрит на мелкого, а тот лишь смешно хмурится и дует губы.  
\- Что? – спрашивает Дин, невольно расплываясь в улыбке.  
Сэм молчит, просто смотрит в ответ.  
\- Странный ты, днем дрыхнешь, а ночью будишь меня. Не стыдно? – это должно звучать как укор, а почему-то выходит ласково. А вообще-то Дин не сюсюкается, чтобы там кто ни думал!  
Сэм улыбается.  
\- Вижу я, как тебе стыдно, - качает головой Дин. – Спи уже.  
Папа громко всхрапывает, не просыпаясь, и Сэм испуганно дергается.  
\- Все будет хорошо, Сэмми, - шепчет мелкому Дин, и тот сразу же успокаивается. Сэм снова начинает улыбаться и глазеть на него, да и Дину не хочется больше спать. Он ложится рядом, подперев голову рукой. Они могут часами так смотреть друг на друга. И не надоедает…


	2. Номер два

\- Какой цвет? – спрашивает Дин.  
\- Синий, - отвечает Сэм.  
\- Молодец! – Дин с улыбкой смотрит, как мелкий расцветает от похвалы.  
Они вдвоем в номере. Ужасно скучно, но папа строго-настрого запретил выходить на улицу. И, как назло, в мотеле отрубили электричество – даже телевизор не посмотришь. Он уже привык развлекать себя сам, а вот Сэмми мается и ноет. Поэтому Дин усаживает брата рядом с собой на кровати. Покрывало на ней яркое, разноцветное, и на нем очень удобно проверять, как тот усвоил названия цветов, которые они учили недавно.  
\- А это какой? – тычет Дин в другое пятно на покрывале.  
\- Желтый.  
\- Ну, а вот этот?  
Сэм хмурится: он явно не знает ответа, но не хочет признаваться в этом Дину. Мелкий вообще очень любит, когда старший брат его хвалит, и расстраивается, если этого не происходит.  
\- Ну же, Сэмми! Я ведь говорил тебе!  
\- Не знаю, - нижняя губа Сэма предательски дрожит.  
\- Это фиолетовый, - поясняет Дин. – Теперь запомнишь?  
\- Фиолетовый, - старательно повторяет Сэм. Можно не сомневаться, что он этого уже не забудет. Мелкий вообще все схватывает на лету.  
\- А… - Дин не успевает продолжить, так как Сэм вдруг вскакивает на ноги.  
\- Не хочу больше играть в эту игру, - заявляет он и скачет по расшатанной кровати, противно скрипящей пружинами.  
\- А что хочешь? – смеется Дин.  
\- Хочу вот так, - мелкий налетает на него сзади, обнимает, прижимается всем телом и застывает. – Люблю тебя, сильно-пресильно.  
Сэм обожает обниматься, Дин ничего не имеет против. Хотя он сам, конечно, такими глупостями не занимается, вовсе нет. Дин уже взрослый, а Сэмми еще маленький, ему можно.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Сэмми, - отвечает Дин и думает, что у брата холодная ладошка, но от нее почему-то очень тепло внутри...


End file.
